The simplest thing
by Alessariddle
Summary: Eragon does the simplest thing in the world. Slash . EragonMurtagh


DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the characters!

_**A/N: They are not brothers in this fic. If you want me to write more chapters I will write there the reason as to why they are not. This is during a battle and they were brought by their dragons in a clearing. Their dragons are not present for reasons unknown (that means that they aren't for a good reason but it just didn't fit in here and so again, if you like me to write other chapters the question will be answered.)I wrote the fic after I read the quote at the end that's why it says 'muse' .Okay. That's about all! Please review!!!**_

**THE SIMPLEST THING IN THE WORLD**

Friend, traitor, said brother, murder... he was all that and so much more. Strangely enough as the blades collided and we danced around each other I felt detached. It was similar to meditation but a bit different. It was as if had I let my instincts take over. I knew what was happening around me but not really. The world seemed to slow down and his moves although unpredictable were stopped by fast movements of my own. I was barely conscious that a grin was painted on my face and I felt the strain of my face muscles. So detached…

Practically no emotion got to me except, maybe, amazement. I was stuck in something of a limbo where my thoughts passed through my head so fast that I felt no need to listen to them. Barely a witness of my own actions I saw bewildered how fast we were dueling. It was a wonder I could deflect all those blows and a fleeting feeling of satisfaction passed me when I saw the look of extreme surprise on his face. Nothing made sense, not for me and certainly not for him and even though it didn't seem a bit real, it was happening. I couldn't hear anything except him and even that I perceived through a haze. I could not feel anything except, sometimes, the texture of what my hands were touching but they were all fleeing sensations not meant to be remembered.

I saw the ruby sword rising then coming fast and threatening towards my head. I saw how a glimpse of sun caught the blade and made it dully shine. Not at least worried by the weapon I watched mesmerized the glint of the blade. My hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere and brought the sapphire sword against the scarlet one. Now my attention was caught by his face. He was struggling to push the swords into me but I couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was trying to kill me. It was all so…useless… his face though, his face showed the struggle the frustration. His lips were parted …Oh, he had chopped lips and his head was slightly bent as to allow him to glare better at me. But I was immune to the glare. It went through me…A strand of raven hair slid from behind his ear and onto his troubled face. With a slight shake of his head he pushed the intruding strand from his eyes thus rendering my attention back to the hazel orbs. I watched the colors in his eyes. So natural and beautiful. I wanted a closer look. His arm seemed to tremble but I seemed to have no problem holding him back. From our arms my vision seemed to lose its focus until it reached his lips again. Parted, chopped…then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down and kissed him. And the world cracked open.

I felt a rush getting hold of my whole body but the only real feeling I could hold onto were his lips against mine. I started massaging his lips with my own trying to bring softness back to them. My eyes ceased to function and eyelids dropped over them heavily. I pushed my body into our locked arms and bought them as the only shield between out bodies. The rush was overwhelming and I was a bit dizzy with it all. All I knew was that I wanted to go on, that I was not going to stop.

**

* * *

Point of view change **

* * *

I could not believe the situation I found myself in. The duel from the start was more than odd. It seemed I was fighting a living dead man. It was beyond strange and disturbing. In the first place the thought of Eragon as dead sent ice shivers down my back .It was also the fact that he moved with an amazing agility .He was a few times faster than the most powerful of elves. I tried to attack him mentally but when I thought I got in I was caught in a web-like fog. Barely getting out of there I tried to do magic but the pace was too fast, I could have hurt myself or Thorn if I tried something too powerful. That left me enraged. I hit as hard as I could, as fast I could, I used every trick I had…I hit with everything I got but it was of no use. At some point he was staring at me. I was distracted by the effort I was putting in pushing our swords against him. I just wanted it to finish, I was so enraged I didn't know what I was doing. I was caught in the competition and in trying to actually touch him with something hurt him somehow if only to prove myself I was not as lame as he had made me feel until then. And then he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to realize that there were _his _lips covering mine. And then he started moving them, in a slow sensual rhythm. Through wide open eyes I could see that his own were closed. To answer my first thought "_push him back" _came two truths: the first was that I could not escape his kiss even if I wanted, and second was the realization that the kiss was exactly what I wanted. Didn't I crave it day and night? Why stop it?! As he continued to kiss me my eyelids felt heavy and the thought of pushing him back repulsed me. And so I opened my mouth just a little hoping he will get the idea.**

* * *

Point of view change**

* * *

Although surprised Eragon's fogged mind got the message. The battle of their tongues was enough to wake the two from their states of unconsciousness and to make them blissfully aware that it was what they both wanted. The swords dropped and Murtagh's hand went straight into Eragon's hair pulling him closer as the other rider protectively but mostly possessively embraced him. In the forest clearing so far away from the battle where the war's fate was to be decided two men lived in majestic realization. They were as they wanted to be more than anything in the world. And perhaps, that was saying more about the fate of the war than bloodied bodies and empty eyes._

* * *

MUSE : ...then I did the simplest thing in the world.  
I leaned down... and kissed him.  
And the world cracked open.  
__**- Agnes de Mille –**_

_**A/N:**__** Well, this is it! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think and if you want a sequel or more chapters. THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW!**_


End file.
